Lollipops And Unicorns
by Super-Dog11
Summary: Seth Lollipop lives with his friends Luna, Howard Master Ferret ,and Louie Unicorn. He is suddenly attacked by Max and her gang and tooken to her house. How the heck is this goofy group gonna work with this tough-to-the-core group?
1. Chapter 1

**Lollipops And Unicorns**

**Chapter One**

**Alrighty. I was really bored and Im stuck on some of my stories.**

**PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS.**

**I'll take whatever you give me. :)**

**This story popped into my head one day when my friend began to talk about Unicorns.**

**Yes. Enjoy.... _**

**

* * *

**

"Give me my stick back!" I growled, my hands curling into fists as I stood over Louie.

"I already called Dibs, Seth!" He laughed, skipping away a few feet and sticking out his tongue.

"Dibs my butt, dude. Give me my stick back, man!" I swiped at him.

He dodged and was suddenly behind me.

"Come on, Sethy! You can do better than that!" He called over his shoulder.

I lunged at him and hit him square in the back. We fell to the ground intertwined.

"Hey, look, Luna! A perfectly good stick!" Harold cried, picking up the stick with his small hands.

"Bring it here," Luna called, pushing her thick brown hair into a pony-tail.

Harold shuffled over to her and tossed it into the fire.

"Nooo!" Louie and I howled in usion at our loss.

"My stick..my precious, precious stick," I sobbed, dropping my face into my hands.

"We, barely even knew each other!" Louie gasped, his head hanging

"Here play with this rock," Harold said, flinging a good sized rock at us.

_Thud_.

Louie went down beside me, a bruise already forming on his forehead.

"Oooh! Harold killed Louie!" I sang, jumping up and pointing my finger at him.

His blue eyes went huge in horror.

"Come on, let's jump 'im!" I hissed, my hands already digging into his pockets, searching for any money.

"I swear, you are going to end up the County Jail with that attitude," Luna sighed, placing _my_ stick at the top of the bundle.

She made a circle of rocks and pulled out her lighter. She pulled down her thumb and a flame flickered. She held it to a cluster of leaves, waiting for it to catch on fire.

"If I go to County Jail, then I'll be named Lollipop!" I grinned in triumph while Luna rolled her green eyes.

"I'm Unicorn!" Louie cried, suddenly back from the dead.

"No, your a dead Unicorn," I barked, kicking him back down.

He groaned.

I giggled.

Howard glared at us, his blue eyes dancing with anger.

"That wasn't very nice, y'know, Lollipop," Howard growled, his finger waving at us.

"We're sorry Master Ferret," I giggled.

Louie snickered on the ground.

"Hey, and Luna can be called--"

_Oof_

"Spies!" A young girls voice roared, her fist pounding my head. I was lying on my stomach, legs sprawled.

"No way!" I gasped, leaping up, the girl sliding off my back and onto the ground.

Luna was wielding _my--_It really was my stick!-- stick in her hand.

Louie squealed. "No, No the spies can't get us! We'll be toasted and roasted and feasted and, and," He panted for breath, a larger girl with blonde streaked hair had a foot on his back.

I picked up a can and threw it at his head. It bounced off.

"Shh! They might not see us!" I hissed, going statue-still.

The Spies stared at us like we were crazy.

Well, hello! We were, duh.

Howard began to wail uncontrollably, tears streaking down his cheeks.

Luna dropped her stick and wrapped her arms around him. "Shh, shh," She murmured into his ear.

"Wait, you guys aren't spies?" The Tough-Girl asked.

I didn't answer. I wasn't there. I was _invisible._

_Thunk._

"Oww! God Dang it! What's wrong wit' you?!" I howled, rubbing my chest where the stick had struck.

"Answer them!" Luna snarled, her green eyes flashing.

"Fine," I turned towards them, "Hello."

"Uhh, Hi.." Came the response from a tall, slim guy with blondish-orange-ish hair.

"My name is Lollipop. That is Unicorn," I pointed at my pinned friend.

He waved.

"Okaay... Uhm, please come with us then.." The Tough-Girl said.

"Okay!" I cried, racing towards her.

Her body tensed and her hands snapped out to grab me.

I leapt into the air and snapped out my golden-brown wings.

"Yahoo!" I yelled.

"Wait for me, Lollipop!" Unicorn yowled, wiggling out from beneath the Tough-Girl.

He launched himself into the air and snapped out his rusty brown wings.

Luna quickly followed, her blue-ish wings catching the air. Howard flapped after us with his brown, white, black, blue, and purple wings.

The boy was a rainbow!

* * *

**How'd I do?**

**Tell me.**

**Now.**

**Right Now.**

**This Instant.**

**I am not kiddin'.**

**Nu-uh.**

**Review it.**

**Or I will find you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two xD**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"You did not just do that," Unicorn whispered, his eyes going wide.

"I did, and I'll do it again," I boasted, slamming my metal piece onto the game board.

We were playing **Sorry!** and I was winning big time.

"But, I got a six!" Unicorn cried, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Sixes don't count in Sorry World, buddy," I giggled.

There was a rattling of dice and Howard moved his piece to Finish.

"I win," He said matter-of-factly.

We stared in disbelief at him.

"Um, excuse me, but may I ask your names?" Asked a woman who looked like a photocopy of Tough-Girl.

"I are Lollipop. That be Unicorn. She is Luna. Thy be thee Howard, AKA Master Ferret," I barked, pointing to each of us in turn.

She gazed at us for a long time.

"I believe she has an eye disorder, so we may have to bring her over here," Whispered Unicorn, his eyes showing concern.

She blinked, and shook her head quickly and smiled at us.

Bi-polared, huh?

"Hey, Woman, how come your not upside down when you're on Antarctica?" Master Ferret suddenly asked.

"Uh .. "

"Her name isn't lady," barked Tough-Girl.

"_Her name isn't lady," _mimicked Unicorn in a high pitched voice.

Tough-Girl flushed and her hands curled into fist.

Unicorn stuck out his tongue.

I grabbed the game board and slammed it over his head.

He dropped like a stone.

"Oh, My God, what did you do?!" the Woman cried, rushing forward.

I shrugged. "I think I killed him."

The Woman rushed over, put her hands on his chest, and began muttering odd things.

"OH MY GOD, SHE'S A WITCH!" I howled, flinging myself away from the scene.

The Tough-Girl grabbed my collar.

"Her Minions ...!"

"Seth, calm down," Luna said slowly.

"It's Lollipop. Y'know, like, _lick me like a lollipop,"_ I sang, beautifully.

"Uh, yeah," Luna sighed, rubbing Master Ferret's back.

He snuggled into her, happiness glowing his face.

"Hey, let's go to the park, around the corner!" Unicorn suddenly popped up, gettin' all up in my grill.

"YEAH!" I screamed, already racing out the door, over the porch, and into the air.

"Wait ..!" The woman cried after us, Tough-Girl already hot on my tail.

Unicorn raced after me, but stopped and flew right above Tough-Girl.

"I see the Park!" I screamed back.

My first time ever to see a park, actually.

* * *

**Review!!! :D**


End file.
